


Orange et bleu

by HaruCarnage



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Secret Santa
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes sur le Vivi/Nami.Il s'agit de textes écrits pour un secret Santa. Angelica, j'espère que tu n'as rien contre les petits textes.Attentions spoils de l'anime/ des chapitres du manga.Bonne lecture.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Avant Wa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

N’en déplaise à l’équipage, il y avait toujours un manque flagrant d’organisation. Et ça, Nami avait appris à composer avec. Mais portant quelque chose lui manquait dans cette folle aventure. Une présence qui était resté un bon moment à leurs côtés. Qui restait toujours un peu dans leurs cœurs à tous. Pourtant ça fut la première présence féminine à qui elle pouvait parler de tout et de rien. Robin a un certain apport. La navigatrice aux cheveux roux ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais quelque chose lui manquait parfois. La fougue, l’envie de découvrir de nouvelle choses de façon mesuré sans pour autant être en retrait. En recevant ce matin-là les nouvelle grâce à une mouette postale, la peur s’installait en elle. Cette crainte de voir son monde mis à sac par les décisions de la marine et de leurs supérieurs. Le père de son amie était mort d’après les nouvelles. Si seulement le Thousand Sunny pouvait voler à la vitesse d’un boulet de canon et sur de longues distances. Peut-être qu’elle pourrait être là pour la jeune fille. Pourquoi Luffy avait promis à Law de l’aider pour Kaido. Pourquoi le pays de Wa était si loin de tout et en même temps si proche d’eux ? S’il n’y avait aucun danger pour ses amis, elle aurait pu faire demi-tour. Elle ne pouvait qu’espérer que Vivi soit vivante. Quitte à demander après à Luffy d’aider leur nakama. Elle était un membre de cette équipage. L’équipage du futur roi des pirates. Pas un membre de la flotte comme pouvait l’être ceux qui avait tenter de convaincre Luffy à Dressrosa. 

Elle posa les nouvelles sur la table. Ne plus voir ces lignes l’inquiéterait moins pour cette personne qui n’était pas sans ressource. Aussi puissante qu’elle pouvait l’être. Elle savait mieux que personne les limites des capacités humaines. Elle-même était beaucoup limitée. Grâce à la science des météroles qui vivent sur une île céleste, elle avait bien progressé, mais elle était toujours à la traîne comparé aux monstres qui composait leur équipage. Elle finirait pas développer, elle aussi un Haki. Mais avant, elle devait faire face à une autre aventure sans ce pouvoir. Peut-être que devenir une femme ninja pourrait l’aider à progresser. Il fallait bien que ces capacités servent. Même si elle se demandait comme ça pouvait fonctionner. Elle n’était pas à l’abri d’une bonne comme d’une mauvaise surprise. Elle finirait par avoir des nouvelles, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Reste espéré que les révolutionnaires l’avait protéger. Sinon, elle étranglerai le père et le frère de son capitaine. Foi de chatte voleuse. On lui volerai pas une des personne précieuse, plus jamais. Les dragons célestes n’avaient plus leur mot à dire dans ce monde toujours en mouvement. 

« Nami, je vois la cascade.   
\- Chopper, tient bien la barre, Jinbei aide-le. »

Même si elle n’était capitaine, ils savaient tous que Luffy avait foi aux capacités de ses camarades pour les laisser gérer les choses qu’ils savaient à sa place. Cette confiance, elle aimerait l’avoir pour l’avenir de Vivi. Elle lui manquait tellement...


	2. Déclaration au parc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas
> 
> Voici un petit UA des familles

S’il avait bien une chose que Nami aimait, c’est sentir les mains de son amie dans sa chevelure de feu. Amie, bien plus que ça à ses yeux. Elles s’étaient rencontrées par hasard parce que cet idiot de Luffy avait décidé que c’était intelligent de se taper l’incruste dans un parc occupé par des étudiants en art qui dessinaient la nature. 

Et dès le premier regard, la demoiselle aux cheveux roux avait ressenti quelque chose pour la demoiselle aux cheveux bleu. Son carnet à l’époque sur ses genoux, le crayon traçant des lignes sur le papier. Un fin sourire sur son visage…

Ces souvenir fit sourire la jeune demoiselle qui se faisait tresser les cheveux. Si elle avait décidé de le laisser pousser, c’était pour sentir les mains de la demoiselle dans sa chevelure. Pourtant, ça n’avait pas été facile pour elles au début. Il fallait dire que l’enseignant était du genre très à cheval avec le règlement. Que des étrangers viennent à son cours était tout sauf quelque chose d’acceptable. Si son meilleur ami avait fui. La jeune fille avait pris ses responsabilités et s’était inscrit dans ces cours optionnels de leur académie. 

« Fini !  
\- Laisse-moi ! »

La demoiselle aux cheveux bleu lui tendit un miroir de poche alors qu’elle se serait d’un autre pour qu’elle puisse voir tout. Son sourire devenait de plus en plus grand. Elle finit par rendre l’accessoire à la jeune fille avant de lui voler un bref baiser. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elles s’embrassaient. 

Nami se souvenait de cette soirée, après un cours dans un musée, elles avaient toutes les deux bu un verre dans un bar à la décoration un peu psychédélique, mais agréable par les gens qui y travaillait. Des gens aussi originaux que l’endroit. Qui ne les regardait pas de travers à cause de leur couleur de cheveux. Des personnes qui n’étaient pas dégoûtés que leurs mains se frôlent. C’est donc dans cet endroit qu’elles s’étaient embrassées la première fois. 

« Merci ma belle.   
\- J’adore tes cheveux, je suis bien contente qu’ils soient si longs. Comme j’ai appris à aimer tout ce que tu es. À t’aimer. Je pense que je dois cesser de me mentir, je t’aime. Et ce, depuis longtemps. »

Nami resta un moment muette. Elles étaient simplement sorties dans le parc sans penser à plus que passer un bon moment avec la fille qu’elle aimait si fort. Voilà qu’elle se déclarait à elle. Elle lui sauta dans les bras en la serrant contre elle. Pleurant de joie contre la poitrine de son amoureuse. 

« Si tu savais depuis de temps, j’attendais ça.   
\- Désolée Nami… Il fallait dire que ma situation n’aidait pas à tout ça. Maintenant, je sais que c’est toi que je veux dans ma vie. Qu’importe ce que dira mon père.  
\- Bien dis. Attends que je dise ça à Luffy.  
\- Il va réclamer un repas à Sanji.  
\- Tu connais mon meilleur ami autant que moi, Vivi.  
\- C’est n’est pas compliqué. »

Elles pouffèrent, heureuses de s’aimer, de s’être rencontrées. Peut-être qu’il méritait ce crétin de Luffy après tout. Sans lui, elles ne se seront jamais rencontrées. Lui et ses idées idiotes...


End file.
